bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Retsu Unohana
Most Beautiful? Is there any reference for the statement in the first paragraph about her being considered one of the most beautiful women in Soul Society and having many suitors? Like a chapter or a page from one of the databooks? Because if not, it's really just fanon window dressing, and the kind of thing that we ought to eschew. :RESOLVED Years's Captain I changed 2000 years to 200 per Captain Kyoraku's remark in Chapter -108: "I mean, the only remnants of the original guard from a century ago is the old man, Ukitake, and me." Ukitake replies: "you're missing one. Captain Unohana as well." This conversation takes place 100 years before the main events. That means that he refers to the composition of Captains at 200 years before the main events. This also means that at that time, only 4 captains were the same as at the time of the main events: Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana. It is known that Yamamoto founded the Academy 2000 years ago, but the others certainly became captains later. Domlith 14:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :That statement did not mean that they had only started serving 200 years before. Just that they were there with other captains who do not appear in the Pendulum arc. And since Yamamoto founded the academy 2000 years before, it's highly unlikely that the first captains took 1800 years to graduate. Well,it's higly recomanded in the Manga that Unohana was already captain' when Kyoraku and Ukitake became, but I don't remember exactly... Thing I exactly remember is that Kyoraku and Ukitake were the FIRST students(or atleast, captains students) of the Academy, and if they say that Unohana was here before them, tough that she's here for over 2000 years^^..Mili-Cien I will look it up properly, but I think that they were the first students who became captains - Unohana could be older, but became captain later. HOWEVER, I will look it up. (and a sidenote: this implies, that captains were just appointed before by birthright or other merits, like the members of the Kuchiki clan to captain of the 6th, because there had to be other captains of the 13 divisions at the same time or prior to their promotion. One wonders that there had to be Shinigami even before the foundation of the Academy, then how did they train?). Domlith 19:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) There Was Yama-Ji before, there is 2 way : Or they discovered it by their own way(Zanpakutôh)/Or their was a royal guard, like now, but with few shinigamis, or there is another way, but I tough that Unohana is the second captain ^^. 19:07, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :RESOLVED Automated transfer of Problem Report #13890 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-09-22 11:55:42 UTC It says that she has been a captain for over 200 years. This should be 2000. ) Done it yesterday ;) Mili-Cien :RESOLVED Shikai Sourcing Just to be more near the Manga or the Anime, does anyone remember when did Unohana used her shikai for the first time, and stopped it ? Mili-Cien 20:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) It was episode 52 or 54 i think in the anime. Salubri 20:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Think I solved it, thanks to a diligent fellow on OneManga forums. It maybe incorrect, feel free to check it. Domlith 20:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) It's sort of strange but basically we never see Unohana release. All we see is Isane regaining consciousness at the start of chp. 154 with Unohana on top of Minazuki, they land and she reseals it. It is her Shikai, we just don't know the means she releases it. -StrangerAtaru 01:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I always thought that was her bankai, thats one ridiculously powerfull shikai!!--Spenuela 15:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC)Spenuela Unless there is actual proof either way it is probably best to go with shikai, as its highly unlikely to bring out a bankai before anyones seen the shikai and she uses it often enough. Plus its not so powerful it just heals people in its stomach and carries them on its back.Salubri 03:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Notes and Reference Notes and Reference # 3 on Unohana doesnt exist. It merely shows the battle between kenpachi and Ichigo. That is chapter -108 (minus 108), a flashback chapter, and not chapter 108, which you mean (and where Kenpachi and Ichigo battle). And please sign your posts. Domlith 11:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Candies One of the trivia tidbits mentions she likes candies. Does anyone know where this is shown? I've seen a segment where she asks for make up (though maybe the subs were wrong). A chapter number or episode number would be greatly appreciated! Strategist9 03:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Shinji/Love The article mentions Shinji and Love both stated they would rather face Yama's bankai then Unohana's wrath. Where exactly is this mentioned, as it isn't sourced, and ought to be. Forgot to sigh ^^; One eye 03:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Organic Zanpakuto This was added to the trivia recently. Not sure about its accuracy though. I already added Komamura to it, but should we class Renji's as organic/living, due to his Bankai - it is a skeletal design after all. And what about Yumichikka's true shikai? It has vines and would thus be organic. Anybody got any thoughts on this (or if the point should be left there at all)? --Yyp 12:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I thought it was just a useless piece of trivia altogether that didn't need to be added. But I didn't bother removing it because I'm pretty sure there'd be some objections if I did. Arrancar109 14:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry if this caused some problem among you guys, I added that because they have flesh and are sentient and the rest of the Bankais don't move on their own much less think on their own entirely where as Mayuri's has been seen attacking him and Minazuki kinda responds to requests from Unohana.--SalmanH 14:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto shikai release command Anyone know the source of the zanpakuto shikai release command? It's not been in the manga or anime, what it from a databook? If so which one? Was it Bleach book of SOULS? I have the Squad 4 page and have uploaded it here. Can someone who reads japanese please check and confirm? Tinni 14:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Her article doesn't say "Purify the Flesh" is her release command. It is the translation of Minazuki. The page says that her release command is unknown. Or am I missing something? Yyp 14:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yyp your right thats the name of her zanpakuto her release command is still unknown.Salubri 16:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) And this is why you should never read wiki just before going to bed. Sorry about that guys. Tinni 00:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Last Name I was just thinking about this the other day, but I noticed the last name "Unohana" is made up of the spanish and korean words for "one" (uno and hana - though I'm not sure of the spelling on the second one). Just something that popped in my head, maybe good for trivia.--Ihaveaname 06:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Naw. I don't think Kubo was thinking of this at the time he was designing Unohana. Besides, "Hana" is also a Japanese word, so it seems very doubtful that this was intentional. Arrancar109 06:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Profile picture does anyone know what episode this image is from?--RexGodwin 06:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, though I suspect it's Soul Society arc. On that note, this pic has been up for a good while now (At least a year). Does anyone have a more recent pic we can use? TomServo101 09:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm looking into it. I've got 2 pics so far, but I'm still keeping my eyes open. Arrancar109 14:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) If we haven't decided on a profile pic for Unohana, might I suggest this one. --Shinitenshi 16:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) It looks like the on when she prevented Rudoban from finishing off Chad and Gantembein.--SalmanH 16:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) That's the one.--Shinitenshi 16:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) It looks like the image is a bit crushed, even full-size. Otherwise, it might be suitable. But since we're discussing this anyway, I've got some to add as well. How about these two? What is everyone's vote on these? Arrancar109 17:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) #2.--SalmanH 18:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I like shot #3, even though all it is, is a larger and more expanded version of shot #2 Angeluscado 20:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I prefer shot two, since one and three look oddly stretched. Twocents 20:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think 2 is the best out of those. --Yyp 22:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I would be happy with 1 or 3 (three is best). --Shinitenshi 22:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Actually 3 is indeed a different shot from 2, but I knew it was hard to tell (which is why I didn't bring them here until the topic was brought back to light). Arrancar109 05:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) 3 is the best but someone can put the image in the article?--Rukialover 01:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I've added another option - from episode 206. The only real difference between her current and past looks is that the part of her hair tied up in front of her was shorter and had a white tie around it. I've cropped that out, so she basically looks exactly as she does now, as far as I can tell. --Yyp 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I like #4. Tinni 21:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Shikai? her shikai looks like a bankai. are you guys sure her profile said that manta is her shikai? Shiny-gami 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :very little has been said about Unohanas giant manta. Its true it is more like a Bankai, but most Bleach video games state it is a Shikai. Until Kubo goes into more detail about Unohana the Manta stays a her Shikai. Minato88 21:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :okay thanks Shiny-gami 09:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC)